Nothing left to live for
by shikamaruzgirl
Summary: ino looses the man she loves and goes down hill fast there is alittle lemon but not to graphic read and review


Disclaimer: I do NOT own naruto… Not even a little bit .-.

Nothing left to live for.

_I am in love with him and he say he loves me back, then why doesn't he want to be with me. I am a screw up I can't do anything right. _Ino blogged _I wish I was with him I wish I meant something to someone…. I wish I was dead._ Ino save it and turned off the computer. She was alone on a Friday night, she picked up a bottle the suspiciously smelled like heavy alcohol. She took a swig of it as tears swelled up in her eyes. _I have nothing left to live for, _she thought, _how I get rid of this pain._ She looks at the counter at the syringe and picks it up. The tears fall out of her eyes and hit the counter as she puts the needle in her arm and pushes the drug into her system. She puts on a little red dress and a pound of makeup and walks out the door. She makes it around the corner before a man in a black jeep pulls up along side of her and rolls down the window. "Looking for a good time honey" ino said seductively the man smirks and opens the door. Ino hops in and they drive around the corner into a dark alley and he turns off the engine. He turns to ino and rubs her inner thigh she sucks his neck and takes off her dress. He takes off his clothes and has his way with ino. After he was done ino got paid and she walks the streets again looking for her next customer. About 2 ino goes back to her apartment takes a shower and gets some sleep.

Ino wakes up at 5 to a knock on the door. She slips a t-shirt and sweats on and answers the door to find neji. "Hey come in" she says "so where's the tramp" "ino I ask you not to call her that" he says sternly. Neji and ino have dated for about 3 years before neji "fell in love" with his co-worker sakura. "I called last night to check up on you and you didn't answer I got worried" he said. Ino could feel her eyes get watery and said emotionless "I'm fine do you want anything to eat". "Nah sakura and I are going out to eat" neji said. Ino felt the pain in her heart throb and her stomach it the floor. "Well I wanted to come by and see if you were alright ill talk to you later" he said walking back to the door. "Yea talk to you later" ino said closing the door behind him. She grabbed half of the money she made last night and went to the store; she went straight to the back of the store to the hard liquor and grabbed the biggest bottle of tequila they had. She paid for the bottle and went around the corner to the dirty part of konoha where the crime rate was significantly high and saw the man she wanted to talk to. "Hey do you have any" ino asked "of course sweet cheeks the best just for you" he responded. She gave the rest of her money to him and got heroin. She walks back to her apartment and opens her alcohol and drinks half of it.

A year later after the same routine barely talking to the man she loves, selling her body to the streets, dodging the people she knew, and doing all the heroin she could get her hands on. Neji walks into the apartment building to tell ino how he feels. He dumped sakura because he is still in love with ino, he was stupid and sorry. He asked the apartment manager where ino's apartment was when the one he tried as empty. The apartment manager turned to him and said "you must be neji didn't anyone tell you" neji had a puzzled look upon his face "she's dead. Died about a month ago, killed herself, funeral is in a week." The look of horror run across his face and the color drained. "Here she left this for you" the manager handed him a note and walked away. Neji opened it and it read

"_Dear neji, _

_I'm sorry but I can't live with myself anymore. I have to end the pain. I will and forever will be in love with you I can't watch you be with sakura. I'm so sorry. _

_ Love ino_

Neji stared at the letter and felt his heart get ripped out of his chest. He didn't want to believe it she was gone actually gone. Tears streamed out of his eyes "no" his whispers. He ran and ran and stops all of a sudden. "Ino" he said, he was at the place they met and made love the first time. He remembered it was her favorite place in the park, quiet, secluded, and beautiful. He swears he saw her standing on the edge of the bridge smiling and laughing just like the first time he saw her. So happy to be alive and loving live but it was just a hallucination. He fell to his knees and cried "why ino why". He lies down and fell asleep "I'm sorry ino"

The end


End file.
